


"Whats in that box?" "Simmons"

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pure drabble about Fitzsimmons</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Whats in that box?" "Simmons"

When a person loves someone as he did, you can ask them to say the first thing that comes to mind

and no matter what the first thing will always be them. 

The one that rests in their chests, taking up room to make their hearts beat like crazy and their breaths puff quick. 

They will smile a little at your question and give a sensible answer instead because the answer cannot always be the same. 

Though for them it is. 

That is how he loved her. 

Every day, every word, every thought was her. 

But unknown to him was her thoughts of him.


End file.
